El renacer de los Shinobi
by Shizuka Jaganshi
Summary: Touya y Ukino descubriran algo que los sorprendera mucho Ukino es... Capitulo 3! [no yaoi]
1. La carta

**_EL RENACER DE LOS SHINOBI._**

_CAPITULO 1. La carta_

(Touya's pov)

Que monótono, todos los días es lo mismo desde que termino el torneo de unificación. Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Chuu, Rinku y yo vivimos en Gandara en el castillo de Yomi, bueno… no es que seamos sus amigos del alma pero era eso o regresar a nuestros países natales y por nada regresaría a ese lugar tan oscuro y horrible. Todos los días son aburridos, despierto, como algo, salgo por ahí y regreso en la noche para dormir, a veces voy al ningenkai con Jin y los demás pero igual es aburrido ya que no debemos salir del templo de Genkai por ser demonios.

Chuu dice que me falta una vida, una novia, hn! Como si Natsume le hiciera tanto caso, además yo soy un guerrero, no tengo tiempo para romances, al menos no por ahora…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era otro día en el Makai, mismo procedimiento los 6 guerreros contratados hace algún tiempo por el ex-rey Yomi se levantaban para bajar a desayunar al gran comedor del castillo, la verdad es que hasta Yomi ya empezaba a aburrirse de eso y en cierta manera le enfadaba que Enki fuera tan pacifista, al menos cuando Raizen vivía y era rey junto a el y Mukuro planeaban defensas y estrategias para pelear entre ellos, en cierta manera eso le divertía y hacia emocionante su vida. También se divertía cazando humanos, a veces los mataba, los comía o simplemente solo les daba un buen susto por diversión y los regresaba a su mundo, ahora su única "diversión" era entrenar a su hijo, Shura, aunque a veces eso era desesperante ya que no siempre paraba de pelear cuando el se lo ordenaba.

Yoda se aproximo al comedor…

"Señor Yomi, disculpe que lo moleste en el desayuno pero al parecer un hombre ha entrado a Gandara ¿lo eliminamos o dejamos que continúe?"

Yomi se mostró pensativo, su rostro lucia con un poco de emoción y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, no es muy común ver esas expresiones en Yomi, aunque igual todos los presentes hicieron casi la misma expresión.

Yomi's pov

¿Un hombre? ¿Será un invasor? Sonara raro pero espero de verdad que eso sea, si… una buena pelea con alguien de mi nivel no me vendría nada mal…

"déjalo que pase"

Si no peleo comenzare a pensar en la posibilidad de ir a matar a Enki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luego de unos minutos el hombre el cual vestía una túnica con una capucha la cual evitaba que se le viera completamente su cara llego al castillo lucia algo misterioso

"Este es castillo del rey Yomi?" pregunto el hombre misterioso

"Si, pase" contesto uno de los guardias dándole el pase al hombre

"No es necesario, solo vengo a entregar algo a uno de sus huéspedes" menciono el hombre

Yomi llego a la puerta donde se encontraban sus guardias y el hombre misterioso.

"¿Quien eres tú Y que quieres aquí?" dijo tratando de ocultad su felicidad "¿acaso deseas pelear? ¿Quien te envía?"

Yomi de verdad parecía ansioso de tener una pelea

"no, para nada señor, yo solo vengo a entregar una carta…" dijo pacíficamente el hombre

"¿a si? ¿Acaso es una amenaza?"

"no, bueno, no lo creo, la verdad es que no lo se, solo soy un mensajero, yo no hice la carta" volvió a negar pacíficamente el hombre encapuchado

"¿carta? ¿Que carta?"

"Me dijeron que aquí están viviendo dos ninjas Shinobi, ¿o me equivoco?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yomi's pov

¡Ah! ¡Que mal! Al parecer no es ningún invasor, de verdad empezare a planear el despojo de Enki del poder, se supone que me caracterizo por mi paciencia, pero creo que esta se debía a que nunca había estado tan aburrido, no puedo esperar dos años y medio para el próximo torneo, si yo lo gano are torneos todos los días.

Por otro lado, que extraño como llamo ese hombre a Jin y a Touya, ya caci nadie los llama ninjas Shinobi

"no, efectivamente aquí viven ellos"

"bien, debo entregarles una carta… bueno, mas bien va dirigida al amo del hielo, quisiera dársela personalmente si no es molestia señor" me dijo el hombre

"Yoda, llama a Touya y a Jin" Dije aburrido mientras entraba de regreso dirigiéndome al comedor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya's pov

Jin y yo salimos para encontrarnos con el hombre, ninguno de los dos lo reconoció.

"buenos días señor del hielo y señor del viento" saludo educadamente el hombre "traje una carta para usted señor Touya"

¿Una carta para mí? ¿De quien podrá ser?

"usted tiene que ir con el señor Jin, quizás puedan recordar viejos tiempos" dijo nuevamente el hombre mientras me daba una carta

" ¿de quien es?" pregunto Jin

"Eso no me es permitido informar, pero puedo decirles que tiene mucho que ver con nosotros los Shinobi, me retiro" Dijo el hombre misterioso mientras desaparecía en un abrir y serrar de ojos como un ninja, un ninja Shinobi.

De los ninjas Shinobi? Ambos entramos al castillo, abrí el sobre, saque la carta y comencé a leerla…

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -

Jin's pov

Ese hombre me pareció muy extraño, además, si era una carta para Touya porque dijo que yo también debía ir, será porque también soy un Shinobi?

Touya abrió la carta, el no se mostraba para nada sorprendido por ese hombre que misteriosamente nos conocía tan bien, pero luego de que leyó algunas partes ponía cara de duda, parecía que estuviera leyendo algo en otro idioma, trataba de acercarme para leer algo, pero el solo me alejaba indicándome que esperara a que el terminara de leer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya no entendía nada de lo que decía la carta y mas aun, ¿como era que alguien sabia tanto de el? La carta decía:

Touya, amo del hielo y Jin, amo del viento:

Ustedes salieron del clan con la excusa de dominar el ningenkai con el deseo del torneo de la oscuridad, pero perdieron, Gama murió y Baken y Rishou solo desaparecieron. Luego hicieron un papel en el torneo de unificación pero igual perdieron.

Los Shinobi somos cada vez menos, muchos mueren y los que no, solo huyen por cobardes, no soportan un poco oscuridad, ustedes dos eran los mas valientes y fuertes del clan, regresen.

Touya… Tienes que buscar y encontrar, no lo puedes dejar así, tus padres lo decidieron hace mucho y lo tienes que cumplir, no huyas.

Y a ambos, no huyan, la oscuridad los espera, una calida oscuridad…

atte.: Solo un ninja Shinobi mas…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

"A que se refiere?" pregunto Touya

"quien, con que?" pregunto intrigado Jin

Touya le mostró la carta al amo del viento quien empezó a leerla

"oh… es muy intrigante" sonrió después de leerla

"por que sonríes? no entiendes que alguien nos ha estado vigilando" dijo Touya

"si? Pero que es lo que debes buscar?"

"no lo se"

"quizás deberíamos ir, no crees que seria emocionante?"

"No lo creo… ¿de verdad te gustaría regresar?"

"pues no iremos a vivir allí, solo iremos a buscar lo que buscas" dijo Jin tratando de convencer a Touya

"Y que busco?"

"ah… pues… para eso vamos a ir para saber que buscas" dedujo mientras mostraba una sonrisa Jin "además no te gustaría ver a los otros ninjas, hace casi 4 años que no los vemos!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya's pov

Regresar a la parte oscura del Makai? No entiendo por que a Jin le entusiasma tanto ir allí, el lo odiaba tanto como Gama, Rishou, Baken y yo, fue por eso que entramos al torneo para ver la luz, y ahora por que quiere regresar? Será que siente nostalgia? O solo que esta tan aburrido de la monotonía como yo ahora… mmm bueno viéndolo así seria bueno salir de la monotonía aunque sea unos días y además la verdad tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que debo buscar

"bueno… esta bien" conteste al fin

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a su lugar de nacimiento sin saber quien los había llamado ni que era lo que Touya debía buscar…

CONTINUARA…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno este es el primer fic que hago sobre estos personajes, me e fijado que de ellos no hay muchos que digamos así que hice este, espero que les guste. Y dejen reviews


	2. Una vieja conocida

_CAPITULO 2. Una vieja conocida y los cambios de la villa Shinobi_

Touya Y Jin se fueron de viaje a su lugar de origen, entre mas se acercaban el cielo se oscurecía mas, ya no estaban seguros si era porque se estaba haciendo de noche, porque estaban llegando o ambas. Así duraron 2 días mas de viaje pura oscuridad hasta que sintieron muchas energías espirituales muy conocidas para ellos y un poco mas adelante vieron la entrada de la villa de los Shinobi (N.A. bueno la verdad no se si tengan un villa pero es fic así que solo imagínenlo y listo!)

"parece que ya llegamos…" dice Touya con un tono entre desilusión y resignación

"siiii!" contesta Jin emocionado y moviendo sus orejas

"no se que le encuentras de emocionante a esto" dice Touya un poco molesto

"estoy emocionado porque volveremos a ver a nuestros compañeros!" contesta el amo del viento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sin dejar de mover sus orejas

Así los dos antiguos ninjas Shinobi entraron donde fueron recibidos por el hombre que les entrego la carta

"Así que decidieron venir, me alegro, bienvenidos de nuevo a su hogar"

"ya nos dirás quien eres?" pregunto Jin

"solo soy ninja como ustedes, solo vine para darles la bienvenida y espero que encuentre lo que busca amo del hielo"

"y que es lo que busco?" pregunto Touya

"Ya lo sabrá, nos vemos" el hombre sonríe y desaparece.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya's pov

Como demonios quieren que encuentre eso si ni siquiera se que es! Es desesperante…

Jin y yo nos pusimos a caminar buscando eso… o bueno... se supone que eso hacíamos ya que Jin se paraba en todos lados para saludar a nuestros antiguos compañeros, si bueno, yo también estaba feliz de verlos pero ahora estaba mas interesado o mejor dicho curioso de encontrar eso que busco que no se que es, bueno, si mandaron a alguien por nosotros debe ser algo importante supongo ¿no, Cada vez que parábamos nuestros compañeros nos interrogaban, "que se siente pelear contra el hijo de Raizen?" "que hubiéramos hecho si ganábamos el torneo de unificación?" "que por que nos unimos con Shaku, Susukoma, Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru en Gandara" valla que las noticias viajan rápido, casi éramos una leyenda por estos lugares, algunos hasta nos pedían pelear con ellos para probar sus fuerzas y otros tantos en su general mujeres hasta nos pedían autógrafos, a mi me parecía algo tonto, ni siquiera ganamos ninguno de los dos torneos, al parecer a Jin le gusta la fama (gotita estilo anime) el disfruta firmando cuadernos y presumiendo sus peleas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jin's pov

Wow! Esto genial! Somos famosísimos! No se porque Touya no quería venir acá, ya se que a el no le gusta la oscuridad pero esto es grandioso, todos nos admiran!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entre halagos y peleas cortas se fue el día, aunque no había diferencia entre día y noche ya que siempre esta oscuro ahí, bueno el caso es que ya todos estaban cansados.

"Si! De acuerdo! Mañana te daré una revancha!" grita Jin despidiéndose de uno de sus compañeros

"Touya! Prometiste darme tu autógrafo mañana! No lo olvides eh!" grita una joven guiñándole un ojo a Touya mientras se marchaba

"si... claro" dice indiferente Touya

Todos se van

" y ahora?" pregunta Touya

"y ahora que?" vuelve a preguntar Jin

"Donde dormiremos?"

"pues en nuestra antigua casa"

"Por si no lo notaste ya vive alguien ahí, y también en la tuya y en la de Gama, y en la de Risho y en la de Bakken" Dice en tono molesto Touya

"ay… tienes razón… bueno… yo conozco unos árboles muy cómodos!" contesta sonriendo Jin

"¬¬U si tu lo dices" Contesta con una gota en la cabeza Touya

"a no! No voy a permitir que dos leyendas duerman en la calle" dice apareciendo el hombre misterioso que envió la carta y los recibió

"otra vez tú?" pregunta Touya

"solo síganme, les encontrare un buen lugar donde dormir" dice el hombre

Jin y Touya se miraron entre si viendo que no tenían de otra mas que dormir en los árboles, empezaron a seguir al hombre, este los llevo a una gran mansión donde este toco una campana llamando a sus habitantes

"Ya voy" se escucha la voz de una joven

"dormiremos aquí?" pregunta Jin un poco emocionado por el tamaño de la casa

"Así es…" dice con una mirada traviesa dirigida hacia Touya el cual pone cara de what?

"que?" pregunta Touya

"Ya lo veras…" dice de nuevo el hombre con la misma mirada

"ya voy, ya voy!" se vuelve a escuchar la voz al mismo tiempo que se oía como se caían algunas cosas dentro de la mansión "ahhh!" se escucha un golpe, luego de eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una joven semi parada con los ojos en espiral "o tantos años viviendo aquí y aun no aprendo a sentir los objetos materiales, Diga?" dice la chica, esta tenia el cabello largo y color lila, sus ojos eran de color dorado

"Señorita Ukino? Se encuentra bien? Traje huéspedes para su casa" dice el hombre

"si, si estoy bien, gracias Ozaki ¿huéspedes?" dice Ukino sin mirar aun a sus huéspedes

"O.O" cara de Touya

"ah?" pregunta de Jin

"jm jm" risa maléfica de Ozaki

"Que pasa Touya porque pones esa cara?" pregunta Jin

"pasen… ¡un momento!... dijiste TOUYA! O.o" Ukino mira a los dos muchachos "OoO… ahhhh!"

"Tú!" Dicen Touya y Ukino al mismo tiempo

"se conocen?" pregunta Jin

Ukino corre y se para frente a Touya

"Que haces aquí?" grita en tono molesto la chica

"no! Que haces tu aquí!" grita en el mismo tono Touya

"aquí vivo tonto!"

"pues solo busco donde dormir! También vivo en esta villa"

"pues busca otro lugar!"

"no! Señorita Ukino debe comportarse con sus huéspedes, no sabe que ellos son los que vienen de Gandara?" dice Ozaki

"me importa un pepinillo rebanado si este viene de un granote o no, ese tipo no se queda en mi casa!" contesta Ukino

"Dije GANDARA no granote señorita, es uno de los países mas importantes del Makai, debería dejar de escapar de sus clases de geografía, además no olvide que ellos también vivieron aquí, son los ninjas de los que toda la villa esta hablando"

"Touya es uno de ellos? Que desperdicio de saliva" dice irónicamente Ukino

"Pues al menos tenemos fama!" dice enojado Touya

"No peleen, ya esta dicho los dos antiguos Shinobi se quedaran en la mansión de lady Ukino" dice Ozaki

"dijiste lady?" pregunta Touya

"así es, ella es ahora una de las gobernantes de la villa de los Shinobi

"Ho no! Eso no, ese cubito de hielo no se quedara en mi casa!" reniega Ukino

"Señorita son ordenes del señor, así que lo quiera o no los señores Touya y Jin se quedaran en su casa" dice Ozaki mientras se marcha

" argh! Estupido amo de la oscuridad!" dice Ukino a si misma mientras abre paso a Jin y Touya

"ah?" pregunta Jin sin entender "Me explican que pasa aquí?"

"A mi tampoco me agrada estar en el mismo lugar que tu pero no me queda de otra" dice Touya ignorando a Jin y entrando a la mansión de Ukino

"Touya espérame!" grita su amigo siguiéndolo adentro

"Para que regresaste?" pregunta molesta Ukino

"para buscar algo" contesta Touya

"que cosa?"

"si lo supiera no estaría aquí"

"como puedes buscar algo que no sabes que es!" regaña Ukino a Touya

"No lo se!" grita perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba Touya

"ah… este…" pregunta Jin

"no me grites! Que esta es mi casa!" le grita a Touya Ukino

"eh… oigan…" vuelve a preguntar Jin

"pues entonces no me preguntes cosas que no se!" grita de nuevo Touya

"oigan…" insiste Jin

"pero como no vas a saber lo que buscas? Que tienes en la cabeza! Ah… claro… ¡¡¡AIRE! O mejor dicho ¡¡¡¡UN HIELO DERRETIDO!" insulta Ukino a Touya

"chicos…"vuelve a insistir Jin

"Ya deja de insultarme! Ya te dije que no se, me llego una carta que decía que buscara algo pero no decía que es!" se defiende Touya

"oigan chicos…" vuelve a llamarlos Jin

"Y como sabes que no era un trampa para matarte Hielito? Te digo que no tienes cerebro"

"Chicos!"

"nadie puede matarme porque no soy nada débil" dice Touya

"háganme caso T-T" insiste Jin

"uy si claro, no ganaste ningún torneo"

Jin toma aire "CHICOOOOOOOS!" termina Jin

"que!" gritan molestos Touya y Ukino al mismo tiempo

"pues… que… aun no me han presentado..." dice Jin regañado y temeroso

"ah… claro (suspira) Jin ella es Ukino, una conocida de la infancia, y… tonta, el es Jin un amigo" presenta Touya

"hola" saluda Jin

"A quien llamas tonta Heladito!... ah… hola Jin mucho gusto" contesta Ukino

"ah.. Ukino… como es que no te conocía de antes si Yo también vivía en esta aldea? Y… porque ustedes dos se llevan tan mal?" pregunta Jin

"lo primero se debe a que yo me fui de la aldea casi cuando era una niña y apenas volví hace menos de un año, creo que ustedes estaban en el torneo de unificación en ese entonces" contesta Ukino

"ah… y… porque se llevan tan mal?" vuelve a preguntar Jin

Ukino y Touya se miran con una mirada acecina, hasta salen rayitos de sus mentes que chocan entre si

"Es porque el es un Tonto" contesta Ukino

"Es porque ella es una Tonta" contesta Touya

"o.oU" Jin con una Gotita

De pronto suena el teléfono en la casa de Ukino (N.A. bueno no se si tengan teléfonos en el makai pero usen su imaginación) Ukino se levanta para ir a contestar.

"Touya…"

"dime Jin"

"porque se llevan tan mal?" vuelve a preguntar Jin

"ya te lo dije"

"enserio!"

"es una larga historia"

"pues cuéntamela"

"No, además aya viene Ukino"

Ukino se sienta con ellos de nuevo

"Hielito… el amo de la oscuridad quiere vernos mañana temprano en su casa, dice que es importante" LA voz de Ukino se oía seria

"amo? corríjanme si me equivoco pero, que no solo hay gobernantes en la villa? Como que amo?" dice Touya

"así era, pero ahora no, arriba de nosotros los gobernantes esta el amo de la oscuridad como se autonombra el mismo, bueno aun no e entendido bien el asunto pero con lo poco que he podido averiguar entendí que hace un poco mas de una año un demonio muy poderoso quería destruir la villa, todos los Shinobi pelearon con todas sus fuerzas pero este demonio no venia solo tenia un gran ejercito, al final solo quedaron el, dos de sus generales y mi a… y el antiguo gobernante de la villa, claro sin contar algunos otros Shinobi que estaban heridos, pero ellos ya no podían combatir, bueno, como el antiguo gobernante estaba herido hizo un trato con el demonio, le dijo que le entregaría toda la villa y a sus habitantes sin oponer resistencia, dijo que ellos eran demonios fuertes y le podrían ser de gran utilidad, pero que a cambio no la destruyera, el demonio mato al antiguo gobernante pero acepto el trato, aun así los gobernantes aun se encargan de asuntos internos" le platica Ukino

"eso no esta bien!" protesta Jin

"es verdad deberíamos darle su merecido a ese sujeto!" protesta Touya

"no me hagan reír presumidos, si casi toda una villa no pudo con el que les hace pensar que ustedes si podrán?"

"mmm…"

"aun no me queda claro algo, ¿Cómo es que una niñita tan fea como tú llego a convertirse en una de las gobernantes de la villa?" pregunta con ironía Touya

"como que fea!... soy la gobernante porque mi abuelo era el antiguo gobernante" contesta Ukino "ya estoy muy cansada, Jin el cuarto de huéspedes esta por allí" dice Ukino señalando una habitación "hielito, la casa del perro esta allá" señala el patio de la mansión

"¬¬ ya, donde esta la otra habitación?" pregunta Touya fastidiado

"por aya" vuelve a señalar el patio "je je solo bromeo, esta junto a la de Jin" dice mientras sube las escaleras que dan a la planta alta de la mansión "buenas noches Jin-san"

"Buenas noches" contesta el demonio de viento

Touya da un suspiro y se mete a su habitación seguido de Jin, así pasan la noche y al día siguiente Touya y Ukino van al lugar donde fueron citados, el lugar mas que nada parecía un dojo ya que solo era un cuarto sin ningún mueble excepto una micita de té con tres cojines para sentarse, dos estaban de un lado y el otro del otro lado, una demonio entro y les indico que se sentaran y le ofreció un poco de Té, luego de que esta saliera, otra figura apareció por otra puerta Touya sintió un gran poder demoníaco al instante…

CONTINUARA…

AVANCES DEL CAPITULO 3

"que, que?" Touya y Ukino casi se caen hacia atrás por la noticia que el demonio les dio

"entonces eso es lo que debías buscar Touya, a mi?" Ukino se encontraba a punto de un colapso nervioso

"no puede ser! ¿Como que tu eres mi…"

-----------------------------------------------

Ah! Por fin termine el capitulo dos, ya lo había terminado pero se me borro T-T espero que les guste.

Gracias por los reviews, a mi también me encantan estos dos personajes fue por esto que inicie este fic.

Belidien, no te preocupes shishiwakamaru y suzuki saldrán en el capitulo 3 o 4 a mas tardar.


	3. ¿Lo que busco?

CAPITULO 3. ¿Lo que busco?

(Jin's pov)

Me encontraba caminando por la villa, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño me divertía mucho en esta villa, siempre mis compañeros de entrenamiento y yo solíamos jugar a las escondidas al final del entrenamiento, aunque ahora que lo pienso era una táctica de nuestro Sensei para que desarrolláramos nuestra capacidad de sentir energías, definir cuando son de demonios, de humanos o espíritus, y saber cual es su poder. En ese entonces yo no conocía a Touya ni a los demás, conocía al gobernante de ese entonces y sabía que tenía una nieta pero nunca la conocí.

Pero cuando crecí un poco mas descubrí que en otras partes del Makai existía la luz, y cuando vi por primera vez el Ningenkai quede maravillado con esa luz tan brillante que emanaba su sol, en ese tiempo fue cuando conocí a Touya, Rishou, Bakken y Gama. Ellos y Yo teníamos algo en común, el deseo de tener esa luz.

Además de las técnicas casuales que nos enseñan en la villa, sabíamos otras técnicas especiales, Gama manipulaba el maquillaje hecho de sangre, Bakken podía hacer niebla con su propio sudor, Risho dominaba la tierra, Touya el hielo y yo el viento. Al ver toda esa luz y al saber que existía un torneo en el cual, al ganar, de premio te cumplían cualquier clase de deseo, quedamos de acuerdo en hacer un equipo y participar en él cinco años mas adelante.

Así los cinco entrenamos por cinco años muy duro para poder ganar esa luz que tanto nos había gustado. Al final no ganamos, pero gracias a Yusuke pudimos obtener eso que tanto anhelábamos La luz, sin embargo, a diferencia de Touya yo nunca odie la villa, nn yo no odio nada XD , y yo si tenia deseos de visitarla. Pero… ahora que la veo… esta muy cambiada… la villa siempre a tenido un aire de tristeza, pero ahora ese aire se siente mas… algo no anda bien…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras Jin caminaba por la villa Shinobi Touya se encontraba con Ukino en esa misteriosa habitación, ellos miraron a la persona que apareció, era un hombre alto de cabello y ojos oscuros. El hombre se sentó frente a ellos.

"¿Quien eres tú?" pregunta Touya con un tono de desconfianza

"Mi nombre es Yuto, soy el amo de esta villa" Responde el hombre

"Hn ¿amo? No me hagas reír" dice en un tono desafiante Touya al mismo tiempo que Ukino le da un codazo

"Para que nos has llamado?" pregunto Ukino

"Claro… eso… bien, para empezar quiero aclarar que lo que diré no lo decidí yo, fueron sus padres" al escuchar esto, Touya recuerda el final de la carta 'sus padres lo decidieron hace mucho y lo tienes que cumplir' "Tu abuelo me pidió que te diera esa noticia, yo tuve que prometer que a pesar de gobernar esta villa como un rey, le prometí a tu abuelo que no mataría a los gobernantes, además que son muy buenos estrategas y espías, como un requisito para morir me pidió que les dijera eso, y yo soy un hombre de palabra… bueno… además que no me afecta en nada…"

"un requisito… para morir?" Ukino entristece un poco "ya veo… mi abuelo sacrifico su vida por la villa… el no murió por sus heridas…" piensa Ukino.

"porque no lo dices de una buena vez?" dice Touya

"bien, bien, lo diré ya, yo también tengo asuntos que atender, hay un país que me gusta mucho" sonríe malévolo y continua "Touya yo mande la carta, je, lo que buscas esta mas cerca de lo que esperas… Touya, Ukino-san… según las palabras del ex-gobernante ustedes dos son prometidos" termina Yuto

"que, que?" Touya y Ukino casi se caen hacia atrás por la noticia que el demonio les dio

"entonces eso es lo que debías buscar Touya, a mi?" Ukino se encontraba a punto de un colapso nervioso

"no puede ser! ¿Como que tu eres mi prometida!"

"oigan, oigan, no se pongan así, ya les dije que yo no lo escogí, según lo que el anciano me dijo, lo eran desde que eran unos niños pero prefirieron no decírselos, creyeron que podía dañar su amistad, pero eso a mi no me importa" Yuto se levanta y les da la espalda "tengo que irme, no me agradan esas cursilerías de las bodas, ah y… no pueden negarse, fue el ultimo deseo de sus padres además que para ser la gobernante principal es obligatorio tener una pareja" Yuto sale de la habitación

……… Ukino y Touya quedan en shok por unos momentos…

"No creo que sea obligatorio hacer esto" habla por fin Touya

"ya lo escuchaste…"

"No tenemos que hacer nada que no queramos, un segundo puesto no es tan malo no seas ambiciosa, de cualquier modo seguirás siendo gobernante no?"

"no seas tonto, no hablo del poder…" lo mira molesta Ukino

"ah?"

"Fue el ultimo deseo de mi abuelo…"

"y?"

"no lo entiendes! El se sacrifico por esta villa! Si yo estuviera en el primer puesto podría salvarla de este hombre! No veo por que yo no deba sacrificarme también!" grita Ukino

"…………" Touya solo la mira y después se va.

(Touya's pov)

Ukino finge ser alguien mala pero en realidad no lo es tanto, ella solo esta siendo consumida por la oscuridad de este lugar... sin embargo.. ella se preocupa aun por este lugar y no le importa hacer algo que no le guste... pero que tonta es, no es necesario casarnos para salvar este lugar, yo mismo peleare con ese sujeto y lo derrotare.

Ukino se encontraba caminando por la villa pensando en la discusión.

"Ukino!"

"ah?" Ukino voltea, era Jin

"hola, como les fue? Y Touya?"

"Él... argh! Él es un tonto" dice algo triste Ukino

"¿uh? Por que? Dime... puedo saber que le dijeron?"

"pues... el y yo... somos... no importa!"

"sabes... no le hagas caso a Touya el es muy tonto nn le molesta estar en ese lugar por la oscuridad, y es por eso que actúa un poco diferente, el no suele tener mal carácter, por lo general él es tranquilo y tiene mucha paciencia, pero solo debes tener un poco de paciencia además tu eres muy bonita y si te enojas tanto por su culpa dejaras de serlo!" dice moviendo sus orejas

"jm jm... es cierto... a el nunca le gusto la oscuridad.. pero.. no creo que el se moleste por eso, creo que es por mi que esta molesto... aunque ah madurado bastante, ahora el parece divertirse al pelear conmigo, es decir, no esta enojado realmente, antes no era así, cuando todo comenzó el ni siquiera m hablaba, el simplemente me miraba fríamente" su rostro se entristece "pero.. el es un tonto! No quiso creerme..." termino

"ah? De que hablas?"

"es.. de cómo comenzó todo"

"cuéntame, cuéntame!" dice curioso Jin

"es que... yo... no me gusta hablar de eso"

"pero es mejor que lo saques, si no se lo cuentas a alguien este pensamiento se pudrirá en ti" dice tratando de convencerla

"bueno..."dijo Ukino

"Ukino!" La llama Touya llegando al lugar

"¬¬ Touya..." dice Ukino

"Escucha... no es necesario hacer esto, yo lo derrotare!" Dice Touya de manera decisiva

"no importa Touya.. Ya se que eres un cobarde que le tiene miedo a las chicas" dice Ukino burlándose

"que! De que estas hablando!"

"pues... tu no quieres hacer esto porque las chicas te asustan"

"ah si? Pues entonces lo are, pero ahora no, en un año! Dame un año y si quieres si no, no!" Dice mientras se va

"sicología inversa, siempre funciona"

"emh.. hacer que?" pregunta Jin

"es que... el ultimo deseo de mi abuelo fue... fue que el y yo" se sonroja " nos casáramos"

"queeeee!" dice asombrado Jin

"si pero ya no hablemos de eso!" se pone mas roja "además no querías que te platicara porque Touya y yo nos llevamos tan mal?"

"si si!" Dice Jin entusiasmado

"bueno...veras..."

continuara...

Avances del capitulo 4

Touya: como pudiste hacerlo...

Ukino: Te digo que yo no lo hice!

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 espero que les guste, y perdón por la demora -- es que no tenia Internet, tratare de no demorarme, gracias por sus reviews! nn


End file.
